Pain is More Trouble than Love is Worth
by MidnightAngel93
Summary: This is my version of the "Fifty Shades of Grey" trilogy. It is a second person point of view story so that the reader experiences everything from her point of view. It will be similar to the original story but definitely with different elements. Rated M for language and future sexual situations. *AN* - Until I am done with finals, this story will be put on hiatus. Thanks!
1. Here We Go

Pain is More Trouble than Love is Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything involving the series 50_ Shades of Grey_. All rights are owned by E.L. James

This story will basically be similar to what was written but with my own different twist.

Info: Your name is Charlotte Sophia James, but everyone calls you Charlie, Char (pronounced "Shar." Like a shard but without the d), or CJ. If you don't like this name, you can insert your own name in the story but I have made one up for easier purposes. You are a 22 year old college student who is in her final semester and about to graduate. You are a student at California State University majoring in Journalism and minoring in fashion and your dream would be to work for a high fashion editorial, like Vogue, writing columns or possibly editing them. For Charlotte's or your looks, you can pick what you look like but I've pictured her to have almost raven, very dark chocolate long slightly wavy hair with hazel eyes. Her frame isn't too big or too little and she's of average height with curves in the right places. She's from Calabasas, CA where her mother, father and younger sister live. Basically, your character is physically striking but tends to hide behind her dull outfits even though she absolutely loves fashion. Charlie is very bright, funny, sarcastic, loving and friendly. She is always willing to help whoever is in need and tends not be able to say no which is something I know that a lot of us struggle with. I'll let you know of other things along the way. Hope you enjoy and please comment because I'd like to know what you want to see or what it is that I need to work on. Thanks!

"blah blah" - dialogue

'blah blah' - inner thoughts

_Blah blah _- conscience

Chapter One: Here We Go

It's Monday morning and you're lying in bed, sleeping peacefully, that is, until you hear your annoying alarm clock screeching, waking you from deep slumber.

"Ugh!" You moan as you turn over to face your alarm to see that it is seven o'clock in the morning. You reach over to press the snooze button and immediately turn back over to settle back into your warm, soft blankets like you normally do. You begin to drift off until you hear a loud knock at your bedroom door, causing your eyes to suddenly snap open.

"What!?" You yell hoarsely, frustrated that you can't get back to your dreams of whatever famous male you happen to be obsessed with right now.

"Charlie! Get up! Remember you have your interview directly after your first class and you need to look presentable!" Your roommate Kylie Kensington yells at you. "Shit!" You say out loud, cursing yourself for almost forgetting your extremely important interview for the school newspaper.

Kylie, or Kyle, as she is affectionately known, opens the door and makes her way in as you sit up to rub your eyes. She's a tall blonde with blue eyes and killer, svelte body. Any man would be lucky to have her on his arm. She often gets compared to the likes of Cameron Diaz and Blake Lively.

Kylie is also a senior and will be graduating with you in a couple of weeks. She is a very ambitious go getter and has no problem telling anyone what's on her mind. You two have been inseparable since freshman year. Oh memories.

When Kylie comes in, she turns on the lights, causing you to close your eyes quickly due to the sensitivity of light after being in darkness for so long. "Come on Char. Get your ass up. I'm not just going to let you go in whatever you decide is decent looking today. I can never get over how you can give the best fashion advice for others, yet never use it yourself." Kyle says to you.

You laugh because you know it's true.

"I don't know either. It's just easiest to put on whatever is most comfortable." You shrug your shoulders looking at her, finally being able to see clearly without squinting at the light. "Well, today, you will wear something presentable. I mean, you're interviewing one of the most powerful men in California. This is a big deal." Kylie says, cracking a smile at you that would be similar to a proud mother looking at her daughter.

"If he's so important, why haven't I heard of him then? Besides his donations to the school, I have no idea know who this man is." You say as you climb out of bed. "This wasn't even my assignment. Sarah, my editor, was supposed to do this. She left me some notes and questions that she had written so that I didn't have to into it blind, but still I'm so unprepared." You open your closet and stand in front of it, gazing over what you could possibly wear.

Kyle comes over and stands next to you, looking at your clothes as well.

"She gave the interview to you, though, out of everyone on the staff which is a big honor." Kyle says.

After thinking over her statement, you nod while you pull out a pair of khaki slacks to pair with a white button down shirt and a teal cardigan to go over it. You lay the outfit on your bed, assembling it to make sure you think it is okay.

"Put some pearls with it and throw on a pair of black pumps and I think it's cute." Kyle tells you.

"Pumps?" You say out loud confused, staring at her as if she's grown five heads.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to class in heels and killing my feet all day." You roll your eyes at her as you make your way to your bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Okay, you don't have to wear heels but don't wear those ratty old flats that you always wear." She warns you knowingly. "They're so comfortable." You whine and pout as you stand in the doorway of your bathroom looking at her.

"They're ugly." She chides you. "You need another pair. I'll give you mine. I'll leave them by the front door."

"Okay. Thanks!" You smile at her. "Do great today! I know you're gonna kill it." She reassures you.

"Love you, boo!" She smiles and as she leaves your room, you tell her the same.

After showering, you brush your teeth and get dressed in your outfit, putting on slippers to keep your feet from getting cold. You try to dry your hair with a blow dryer, but since your hair is so thick, it takes time. Very annoyed by your hair, you decide to throw it up in a messy bun. You don't put on any makeup except for eyeliner and lip gloss and you put on the pearl necklace that Kyle suggested. When you walk into the living room, you discover that your roommate has already left but she made coffee in the kitchen which you gladly drink while reviewing your notes for the interview. (If you don't like coffee then insert your favorite morning beverage.)

When you're done, you notice that you have twenty minutes to get to class, so you grab your backpack and purse and make your way out the door. You almost forget to change shoes when you notice the shoes that Kyle left for you on the ground. "I'm gonna kill her." You mumble to yourself.

The shoes that she left were, in fact, heels, but, they were two to three inch heels. You go back in your room to look for your ratty black flats, and when you can't find them anywhere in your room or closet, you realize that she took them and hid them.

'Damn! She's so sneaky.' You think to yourself. 'Whatever. I don't have time.'

You concede and put on the shoes, surprised at their initial comfort. You walk out of your apartment that you live in off campus and go to your car, a white range rover that your father got you as a graduation gift. You climb in and drive to campus.

After your eight o'clock journalism lecture, you hurry out, speaking to no one and head straight to your car. You have over a thirty minute drive to make your way from Calabasas to LA but with the traffic, it might take an hour. You're a stickler about being on time so you hop to it. After a little less than an hour, you finally make it to LA and eventually find the building you're looking for. As you enter the premises, you notice the sign that says "Grey Enterprises."

Directly in front of you is a huge, tall primarily steel and glass building that you gawk at as you make your way to the parking garage. You guess there is probably twenty or more floors overall.

Once you've parked your SUV, you quickly make your way to the elevator, your heels clacking against the ground on the way. When you reach the elevator, you press the button with for the lobby floor and once you're there, step out into an elegant and spacious lobby with a fountain directly in the middle.

'Wow.' You think to yourself. 'This is nice. Really nice.'

You notice a woman sitting behind the front desk and when she hears the sounds of your heels, she instantly looks up at you and smile.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The blonde woman smiles. "Hi. My name is Charlotte James and I'm here to meet Mr. Grey for an interview at ten thirty." You tell her in the most professional voice you can muster.

The receptionist looks on her computer for your appointment. "Hmm, I don't have your name here but I have a Miss Sarah Winston for a ten thirty appointment." She looks quizzically at you. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Miss Winston is the editor of my school's newspaper and she was supposed to interview Mr. Grey, but unfortunately she couldn't make it and sent me in her place." You smile earnestly at her.

"Oh, I understand. Let me correct this and I will let the receptionist on the twenty-first floor know that you're on your way up. Take this visitor pass please." She hands you a badge that you pin to your cardigan.

"Thanks!" You smile and make your way to the elevators.

Once inside, you press the twenty-first floor button and turn around to look at the view of the outlying area outside. The elevator is made mostly of glass and allows you to see a beautiful view of the city. Only when you hear the ding of the elevator do you notice that you have arrived at your destination. You turn around and step out of the steel doors into another elegantly furnished and decorated lobby. Another blonde woman sits behind the desk and also smiles at you upon your arrival.

"Miss James, I presume? Could you have a seat? Mr. Grey will be ready for you in five minutes." She points to a seating area where there are several comfortable arm chairs that look extremely inviting. You nod at her request and take a seat, taking your notebook out of your purse and reviewing your notes. After a few minutes, you hear the door that leads to Mr. Grey's office opening and out walks a handsome gentleman of thirty with dark hair and a very polished suit.

"I'll see you later Grey." He smiles and closes the door. As he walks through the lobby to the elevators he smiles at you and the receptionist and simply says, "Ladies." and nods.

Another minute or so passes and the blonde behind the desk tells you that Mr. Grey is ready to see you. You look at your phone and watch it turn exactly to 10:30 am.

'He's prompt. I like it so far. Okay, here goes nothing.'

You make your way to the large, wooden doors and turn the handle, walking into the office.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything involving the series 50 Shades of Grey. All rights are owned by E.L. James

"blah blah" = dialogue

'blah blah' = inner thoughts

blah blah = conscience

As you enter the very spacious and neatly decorated office, you notice an extremely handsome young man with copper hair and grey eyes starting to rise from his seat behind his large desk and walk over to where you're standing to meet you.

'He's much younger than I thought to be running this kind of empire. He could only be six or seven years older than I am.' You're really surprised.

You realize that you're staring openly at him and compose yourself by readjusting your cardigan.

"Ah. Miss Winston. Glad you could make it on time." He smiles warmly and extends his hand for you to shake. You nervously put your small hand in his much bigger hand and shake it firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I'm not Miss Winston. My name is Charlotte James. Miss Winston sent me in her place since she was unfortunately not able to make it this morning due to sickness." You tell him matter of factly. He nods with a hint of a slightly amused smile playing across his lips. "I see. Would you care to take a seat then, Miss James?" He gestures to a brown leather sofa directly to your left with an arm chair seated close by. You nod and walk over to sit down, and take your notebook, filled with questions, and your tape recorder out of your purse.

You look up and notice that Christian is staring, once again, amusingly at you as you fiddle with your things. You begin to feel your cheeks become flushed.

"I assume that Miss Winston told you why you're being interviewed?" You smile nervously at him. "You would assume correctly, Miss James, since I am giving a speech and helping to pass out your degrees at graduation."

This is your first time hearing this but you don't let him know that as you keep a poker face.

"Great! Well then. Let's get started. I hope you don't mind that I'm using a recorder." You say as you pause before you press the recording button on the device. "You've already brought it out. There's no going back now, is there?" He smirks at you. When he sees your confused reaction, he says, "It's fine. Go ahead."

'Jeez, not even five minutes in and he's already a smartass.' You press the button and begin with the first question on your list.

"Obviously, you're a very successful man." You state and before you can get to the actual question, he curtly interrupts you. "I thought this was an interview Miss James, not a meeting where you're telling me information of which I am familiar."

He clasps his hands together over his lap and looks at you with a slight smirk. You clear your throat nervously. "Well, Mr. Grey, I was about to get to the question before you interrupted me."

'Asshole. God, he's such an arrogant little prick. This is going to go well. I can sense it already.' You inwardly roll your eyes.

"Oh. Well, it seems that I must apologize." He says sarcastically. "It's fine." You shake your head, rolling your eyes slightly. You don't notice but he tenses a little at your reaction. "My question," you emphasize "is how have you amassed such a fortune and an empire at a young age?"

You look up from your notes into cool, grey eyes and an unreadable expression. "It's quite simple really. I know how to assemble a company and workers in such a way that I can acquire the best performance out of them possible. I can read people very easily and know what their strengths are. If you put a team together, you make sure that everyone brings something different, yet necessary to the table. When you have that, it works, and consequently, profits expand, you procure success, etc." He speaks in a matter of fact tone. "I work very hard and diligently to make sure this happens."

You snort unconsciously, looking down at your notes and saying under your breath, "You sure it wasn't just luck?" He hears you. "Excuse me? Would you mind repeating what you just said?" He says, challenging you to speak against him.

You take a deep breath and look it him square in the eyes. "I said, are you sure you wouldn't ascribe this to luck?"

'Ha! I said it. There.' You punch the air with a fist proudly in your mind.

He sits a little straighter in his seat and eyes you.

"I would not say that, no. It's all old fashioned hard work and elbow grease, Miss James. I get the best people together with the greatest talents and know how to harness their energies for a greater purpose. You know, Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe once said, 'A great person attracts great people and knows how to hold them together.'"

You let the words slip out of your mouth before you realize what you've said. "So, basically, you're a dictator and your employees are just little worker bees."

He lets out a chuckle. "Control is very important to me, yes. I definitely use it in every opportunity." His face is serious when he's done speaking, letting you know that he means every word. He keeps his gaze fixed onto your eyes and doesn't waiver. You feel a blush creep back onto your cheeks.

'Why is he affecting me like this? I don't even know this man. He's a prick...a sexy prick...but a prick nonetheless.' You cross your legs and clear your throat yet again.

You hear him whisper something to himself, but you're not sure what it is so you continue with the next question. "Do you feel powerful and in control?"

"Miss James, if you don't realize it already, I am responsible for over forty thousand employees. Should I decide that I'm done with this line of business and want to pursue other ventures, well, a lot of families would be in serious financial trouble." You give him a look of utter shock.

'Way to be humble!'

"Don't you have to explain yourself to someone? I mean, you can't just sell your business and drop it as if were nothing." He furrows his brow. "Actually, yes I can. I answer to no one. I own one hundred percent of this company and I can do with it what I wish. Did you not know that?"

You become flustered. 'No, I had no freaking clue! I should've researched him more.'

"Yes, I did know that. I just thought there was still a higher up that you would have to answer to. Anyways, next question." You quickly change the subject. "What are your hobbies or interests?"

He chuckles again. 'God, his smile is beautiful.' You inwardly sigh. "I have a myriad of interests...and they vary."

"Like what for example?"

He rubs his chin with his right hand. "I like to sail, fly, and do anything incredibly expensive and physical basically."

'Hmm, typical.' You look down at the next question.

"You like to invest in manufacturing which is an odd investment for someone in your line of business. Why?"

"I suppose I love knowing how things work. How one builds then dismantles things. I find it very interesting."

"So you do have heart it seems." You cock your head to the side.

The corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk. "Eh, some people would not think as much."

You look puzzled. "Why would they not think that you don't have a heart?"

"I guess they know my inner workings pretty well."

"You must have friends that would think differently?" You say feeling a little sorry for him.

"I'm an extremely private person, Miss James. I don't divulge the details of my life to just anyone. Hell, I don't give interviews to just anyone either."

He looks away and turns his attention to the large windows spanning his office, looking outside at the skyline.

"Why did you decide to do this interview, then?" His attention turns back to you.

"Two reasons. First, I am obviously a major contributor to the school. Second, your chief editor would not stop calling the office. You have to kind of admire her perseverance, so I thought why not?"

Sarah, the chief editor of the newspaper, is definitely not someone to be trifled with. Once she sets her sights on a story, it's hers.

"You've also invested in the food industry, specifically in the technological side. Why is that?"

"There are millions of starving people in the world who deserve to eat just like you and me."

"Would you call yourself philanthropist?" You ask. He shrugs his shoulders. "Not really, just doing what I think is right." He furrows his brow again.

You look down at the next question on the list. "Do you live by a motto? What is it, if you do?"

"I don't really have a motto, but these words are important in my life. 'When your desires are strong enough, you will appear to possess superhuman powers to achieve.' Napoleon Hill said that. I have an affinity for power and if I want something, I will get it."

"Possession sounds very important to you."

He smirks again. "Why, of course it is. If I deserve it, which I want to, then I should have it, right?"

He looks into your eyes, daring you to challenge him.

"I suppose, yes." You shrink slightly under his gaze.

'God, is this over? This man is nuts.' You're starting to feel more and more uncomfortable as the minutes tick on.

Faintly, in the background you hear the ticking of an ornate wall clock, putting you more on the edge.

'Adoption? Hmm. I had no idea.'

You stare at the next question. "You were adopted. Do you think that's shaped your life?" You look up from your notebook. "I wouldn't know."

"When were you adopted?"

"Shouldn't you know that? That is something you could simply Google." He states very sternly.

'Of course I would know that had I researched you more. This just keeps getting better.'

"Okay, moving on." You change the subject. "You seem to have sacrificed a family life for your work. Has that affected you?"

He shrugs. "No not really. I have my intermediate family which is my mother, father, sister and brother. They're all I need. I don't see any reason to go beyond that."

You read the next question without realizing what you've read.

"Are you gay?"

'Holy crap! Did I really just say that? He's really going to hate me now.' You turn red.

He noticeably stiffens. "No, Charlotte, I'm not in the slightest." You gulp a little. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I was just reading what's written." You look down ashamed.

"So, you haven't been asking your own questions?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, no. These are questions that my chief editor Miss Winston wrote."

"Did you do this interview out of your own volition?"

You stutter a little and start playing with the edges of your notebook. "Um, no. Sarah, uh, Miss Winston, picked me personally."

'When did this turn out to be an interview about me?'

"I see."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the large wooden door and the woman from the reception area peeks her head in. "I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Grey, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"Cancel it. We're not done here." He says without even taking one look at her.

'Man, what he says is obviously law around here.'

The receptionist looks shocked, blinking wildly for a moment. He turns to face her with a stern look and she immediately looks bashful.

"Right away, Mr. Grey." She says and leaves.

"So before we were interrupted, where were we, Miss James?" His attention is back on you.

"I don't want to keep you from an important meeting, Mr. Grey. Perhaps I should leave." He holds out his hand, motioning for you to stay seated. "No, it's fine. I think it's fair that I get to question you now." He clasps his hands on his lap again.

"What would you like to know?" You ask confused.

"What will you do when you graduate?"

"I have an internship with Vogue magazine, here in LA. That won't start until after the summer is over though."

He cracks a hint of a smile. "Interesting. So fashion is your niche?"

"Yes, I love it. I particularly like writing about it, too." He looks you over and begins to look puzzled. You already know he's thinking, 'Well, I couldn't tell.'

"You know, we run an internship program here over the summer. It's a fantastic opportunity to get work experience." He says.

"That does sound nice and all, but with all due respect, I don't this place is for me."

"Why not?" He asks puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't fit in." You look down at your hands, fiddling with them in your lap. "I think you would." He reassures you. "If you'd like, I could give you a tour?"

You look up at him. "Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Grey. I'm certain you have much to attend to. Plus, I have to drive back to CSU."

"I understand. Well, make sure you're careful. It's high traffic now." You nod as you gather your things and place your recorder and notes in your bag. As you rise from your seat, he stands up as well and extends his hand for handshake.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Grey. I appreciate it." You give him a shy smile as your hand slips into his.

"The pleasure is certainly all mine, Miss James." He smiles back, showing pearly white teeth. He gets to the large wooden doors first and holds the door open for you.

"Just being a gentleman, is all." You blush and smile again as you walk through door. He follows behind you, much to the surprise of you and the secretary.

"Did you have a coat?"

"No, I didn't." You shake your head as you both walk to the elevator doors. He presses the down button and asks, "I assume you know your way out?"

"Of course." You smile reassuringly. The bell soon dings and the elevator doors open. You step inside, turning around to press the parking garage button.

"Until next time, Charlotte." He smirks leaning against the wall.

'When would I see you again?' Hopefully never. Your conscience adds.

"Goodbye, Christian." The doors close shut.


	3. Catch My Breath

Pain is More Trouble than Love is Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything involving the series 50_ Shades of Grey_. All rights are owned by E.L. James

If you do NOT like second person point of view stories, then this is NOT for you.

"blah blah" - dialogue

'blah blah' - inner thoughts

_Blah blah _- conscience

Chapter Three: Catch My Breath

As soon as the elevator doors open, you rush out of them, hurrying to find your car so that you can get out of this place as quickly as possible. You feel so frazzled and embarrassed by the whole situation that you forgot where you parked your car. You begin to press the locator button and you finally find it.

You climb in the car and put your things on the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself down, you insert the keys in the ignition, reverse and get back on the road to get to the highway.

'I cannot believe that any of that just happened.' You think to yourself.

_I cannot believe that he offered you an internship after that hot mess of an interview. _Your conscience adds.

'Thanks for making me feel even better about the whole thing.' You shake your head. 'Well, it's over now and I doubt I will have to see him again...Nope, never.' You smile feeling better already.

You plug an auxiliary cord in so that you can connect your IPod to the radio and let it play on shuffle. You turn up the volume and sing along to your music the rest of the way home.

When you finally get home, you find Kyle home from class sitting and watching television with Sarah Winston in the living room. Sarah is a short and petite honey blond, with green eyes that hide behind light brown glasses. People tend not to take her seriously because of her almost childlike frame and appearance but she quickly changes those perceptions in an instant.

They hear you come in through the front door and immediately hound you for information.

"Charlotte! How did everything go?" Sarah rushes in front of you to ask. You put your hands on her shoulders and tell her calm down. "Can I sit down first?" You crack a weak smile to which she smiles and you follow her to the couch, kicking off your shoes, rather, Kyle's shoes.

"First, I would like to say that I'm going to kill Kyle for hiding my shoes." You give her a glare and she just shrugs nonchalantly. "Sorry, it had to be done." You put your head in your hand and laugh at her indifference to your anger.

You sit cross legged on the couch and pull out the recorder and notes to give back to Sarah. As you hand them to her, you say, "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." You smile. She takes the recorder and notebook gladly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. Kyle told me to come over when she called to check on me. She made me soup and everything!" You smile knowingly at her. Kyle does make some of the best homemade chicken noodle soup.

"I brought my laptop over so I'll go ahead and sync this to it now."

"You can use the desk in my room for a quieter place if you wanna listen to it as well." You offer and she happily accepts, making her way behind the L shaped couch in the living room to your room.

Kyle picks up the remote and turns the volume of the TV down. "So, how did it go?"

"It was completely nerve wrecking. I'm just glad it's over. He's so…intimidating." You shiver slightly remembering his pension for control. "He's also a lot younger than I had anticipated and extremely wise beyond his years." You sigh. "I really wish Sarah had given me more background info."

As if on cue, you hear Sarah yell out, "Sorry, Charlie." You and Kyle both laugh. You call back out sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm sure it went better than you imagine, girl." Kyle pats your shoulder. You shrug again, as if saying I guess. You look at your cellphone and notice the time. "I need to go ahead and get to work while I can still make it." You rise sluggishly off the couch.

"Char, why don't you cancel? You're gonna run yourself ragged." Kyle nags.

"I'll be fine." You reassure her. "Now where the hell are my shoes?" You cross your arms, glaring at her again. She looks at you and gives in, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay, fine fine. I'll give you your damn flats back." She disappears in her room and comes back with them, throwing them at your feet.

"This isn't over." She jokes, pretending she's serious.

"Yeah, yeah." You smirk and put your old, comfortable shoes back on.

"Bye!" You call out as you head to your shift at Victoria's Secret. You've worked there ever since your first year in college. You only applied out of a joke because your friends dared you to do it one boring day at the mall. Lo and behold, you actually got the job. It's not necessarily the store you imagined yourself working in but hey, what girl doesn't like to get discounts off of extremely nice bras and panties?

Your boss, Diana, is surprised to see you when you come in. "Charlotte, I didn't think you were coming in today."

"Yeah, I didn't think that I would make it either. My appointment ran longer than expected, but I'm here."

"Well, I'm glad you could come. We've got some new merchandise and definitely need your help to stock the shelves." She leads you to the back and you get to work.

You like work because it allows you to forget about whatever problem that you're worried about. You no longer have to think about Christian Grey today, or ever really. What would be the chances that you would ever run into him again?

After work, you drive home and to your surprise, Sarah is still at your apartment, transcribing the recording onto a document. Kyle is in her room talking on the phone to someone, presumably her mom.

"Hey, Sarah." You go into your room and throw your things down on your bed, changing into some basketball shorts and a tee shirt. You walk back into the living room to find that Sarah's done. She takes her headphones off.

"Charlotte, I cannot thank you enough for doing this. You did an excellent job. I knew I was doing the right thing by giving this assignment to you." She cheerfully praises. "One question, though. Why did you not take his offer to let him show you around the property? He obviously wanted to spend a little more time with you."

She raises an eyebrow, looking at you for a second, but looks at her laptop and continues to make sure that the document is edited properly.

You start to blush, thinking of that moment. _ Yeah why didn't you? _Your conscience mocks.

'The Christian Grey, interested in me? Nah. I don't think so. He was just being polite. I'm sure he offers a tour to all of his guests.' You bite your lip consumed by your thoughts.

_Right and you just happen to be the princess of De Nile. _

Sarah looks back up at you, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't want to take up his time. He was busy. Plus, being around him made me uncomfortable. He was so formal. How old is he anyways?"

"Twenty-seven. Yeah, I see what you mean by the formalities with him constantly calling you by your surname the whole time. Did you take any notes?"

You hit your forehead with your palm. "Oh no! I totally forgot."

"It's cool, don't worry about it. I mean if I were in your position, I would've become completely blindsided by his looks, too." She jokes.

"Yeah, I guess." You scratch the back of your neck, trying to look and sound as if you had no interest in him at all.

"You guess?" Sarah looks at you in shock. "Please do not pretend that that man was not the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on."

'Yeah, he was, but I do not wanna think about it.'

It's never like you to just swoon over a guy because you can see through most guys and their BS. When you first met Christian, though, you knew that this man was of a different breed.

"I'm sure you would've done a better job of drawing information out of him." You use flattery to get the attention off of you.

"Oh please, Char. The man offered you a job. A freaking job! That is pretty damn awesome considering the fact that this interview was completely last minute for you." She finishes proofreading and gets up to unplug her MacBook and starts to pack her stuff up to leave.

"Come on. You have to tell me what you really thought about him." She tries digging up more information out of you.

'Why doesn't she just let it go?' You inwardly groan and follow her into the living room, plopping on the couch, crossing your legs Indian style.

"He's obviously very ambitious, controlling, very conceited, and intimidating. He does have charisma though so I understand how girls can get caught up in that." You hope she drops it after this.

"Sounds like you weren't exempted from his air of charm, either, Miss James." She jokes, giggling

You hide your face in your hands so she doesn't see your reaction.

"Why did you want to know if he was gay? That was the most embarrassing question. I was so afraid he was going to have security throw me out on my ass." You shiver thinking about that moment.

"It couldn't have been that bad now could it? Look on the bright side, he didn't right?" You laugh and hit her with a couch pillow.

"Hey, don't hit your editor." She jokingly warns. "Besides, he sounded like was in to you."

You snort automatically, thinking how ridiculous of a notion it was.

"Please, I very seriously doubt that."

She shrugs, pulling her jacket on and her purse. "You never know. " She walks to the front door and turns the handle opening the door. "I'll see you later. Tell Kyle I said bye."

You wave at her as she disappears outside.

You get up, go into the kitchen and warm up leftovers from last night. Taking it back to your room, you sit it on your desk and open your laptop, pulling up an article that you're supposed to read for one of your discussion classes tomorrow.

'Twenty pages. Freaking awesome.' You inwardly groan.

You finish an hour or so later and realize that it's almost one in the morning. You take your empty plate to the kitchen sink to wash it and on your way back to your room, you realize Kyle's door is shut and the lights are off.

You climb into bed, shutting off the lamp on your bedside table, and curl up under your covers. You happily shut your eyes and drift off into a dream where cold, grey eyes seem to stare back into your own.

The next couple of days keep you very busy. Your job and school work tend to consume you so that you have very little time to think about anything else. Plus, finals are approaching next week and you need to focus. Kyle is just as busy and you two barely have any time to hang out together.

When you go to the journalism lab on Thursday, Sarah tells you that she's got the article done, but wants you to proofread it. You do so and are surprised how good it turns out, but then again, Sarah is a miracle worker when it comes to articles, so you shouldn't be too surprised.

Later that evening, in one of your rare moments of peace, you call your mother, Natalie. Your mom has always been a source of strength and comfort for you. She is one of your best friends and you guys have a healthy relationship.

"Hey mom."

"Hey dear. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Everything's good. How about you? Is work okay?"

"Yeah, it's good. I delivered a premature baby yesterday that we were very worried about but it turns out that everything is going to be okay." Natalie is an OB/GYN. She has been for twenty-five years.

"That's good. How is Dad? I'm sure he'll be glad to go to have summer break soon."

"Oh for sure. He's always complaining how kids don't have enough work ethic today." She laughs.

Your dad, Robert James, is an English professor at the university you attend. Somehow, you have been able to avoid his lectures. He's planning to retire soon anyways, to start penning novels.

"That definitely sounds like dad." You suddenly hear barking in the background.

"Lo Lo!" You say excitedly, hearing your white bichon frise Lola.

"Your sister just came in from walking her." Your mom says. "Allison! Your sister is on the phone, say hello!" Your mom yells out to your younger sister, Allie, who is sixteen years old.

"Hey Char!" Allie yells.

You laugh. Your miss your family's antics. You also have a brother, Devon, who is six years older than you and lives in LA with his pregnant wife.

"So, I've heard you met a nice young man." Your mom suddenly says out of nowhere.

"What? What are you talking about?" You say in surprise. 'Is she talking about…Christian? No way.'

"I forget his name. It was a color or something like, Mr. Black or Mr. White. Anyways, I was talking to Kyle's mom and she told me you interviewed a very powerful man that seemed to be interested in you."

'Thanks Kyle. Thanks a lot.'

"Mom, nothing happened. It was an interview for the school newspaper and it did not go beyond that." You roll your eyes. Your mother is always inquiring about your love life. She never fails to let you know that she expects grandchildren from you and your siblings.

"Okay, honey, if you say so. I'm going to go get dinner started. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

When you get off of the phone, you text Kyle immediately saying, 'Remind me to duct tape your mouth.'

She sends a response five minutes later that reads, 'Sorry love. I just had to,' She includes a smiley that bears a huge, toothy grin.

You shake your head exasperatedly.

On Friday night, you and Kyle are chilling in the living room, trying to decide what fun activity you girls could get into. Both of you desperately need a break from classes, work, newspapers and studying in general. You're in the midst of conversation when you hear a knock at the door.

You look through the peephole and open the door to a smiling José holding a bottle of white wine. José is one of the first people that you and Kyle met as freshman and you all have been friends since that first meeting. He's extremely smart and happens to be studying engineering but he also happens to be a pretty good photographer. He is always trying to take candid photos of you much to your chagrin because you hate pictures.

"José! Come in!" You quickly hug him and he comes in to hug Kyle, too. You all haven't been able to see each other this semester since everyone is graduating so you're very happy that he could stop by.

"Chicas, I have to tell you something very exciting." His smile stretches from ear to ear.

"Well don't keep us waiting forever!" Kyle exclaims.

"You know that new swanky art gallery downtown? We'll they're gonna put my photos on display next month!" He beams proudly.

"En serio?! I can't believe it! I have to write an article about this." (En serio – Seriously) José has taught you a little Spanish along the way.

"Congrats! You definitely deserve it!" Kyle hugs him again.

"You guys definitely have to be there." He says smiling at both of you, but keeping most of his attention on you. You blush knowing that he still crushes on you till this day.

You see, you and José have always been close, but he wants to be closer than that. Way closer. There's not much to dislike about José with his goofy charm and good looks but you've never been attracted to him. There's nothing magnetic pulling you to him. Actually, you haven't met anyone like that in college. Your friends always tease you for never dating or going out, but you've never felt the need to. No guy has been able to make you feel weak at the knees.

_Until Mr. Christian Gray that is…_

'No! I do not like him! I've successfully put that man in the deep dark recesses of my mind and you just had to bring him up again.'

_It's the truth and you know it._

You shake your head and focus on the wine that José is pouring for the three of you. You study his features, his tanned skin, his dark eyes and hair. He is very attractive but you still feel no heat…down there. You hope that after four years of shooting him down, that he finally gets the message.

Everyone picks up their glasses and makes a toast to success and graduation.

On Saturday, you get up early to go to work. When you arrive, it's busy. The store has a major sale going on and whenever people see the word "sale" things become extremely crazy.

Diana is once again glad to see you as she puts you and two other girls, Molly and Jennifer, to work, helping out all of the customers. For the next several hours, people are accosting you with questions about what the sale pertains to, where to find certain lingerie sets, and so on.

After the crowd dies down, you have few moments of peace to eat lunch and talk about the unbelievably busy day you're having so far with your coworkers. When you're done eating, your boss comes in the break room.

"Charlotte, if you're done could you please go and change the mannequins at the front window?"

"Okay." You get up and make your way to the front of the store. Diana has already put a new box of clothes out for you to put on the mannequins. You step up on the platform, beginning to take off the bra on the first mannequin.

When you slide the straps off of plastic shoulders, you look out the display window to see a pair of grey eyes staring straight back into yours.

'Oh shit! You've gotta be kidding me!' You gasp.


	4. Shiver

Pain is More Trouble than Love is Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything involving the series _50 Shades of Grey_. All rights are owned by E.L. James

If you do NOT like second person point of view stories, then this is NOT for you.

"blah blah" - dialogue

'blah blah' - inner thoughts

_Blah blah _- conscience

Chapter Four: Shiver

'Why is he here?'

Your eyes cannot believe the sight in front of you. Christian Grey in the flesh now stands outside of the store you work at staring straight at you.

In your surprise, you step backwards, completely forgetting that you were on a platform and fall backwards, bringing the mannequin down with you when you try to break the fall. Luckily, the big box of clothes was directly behind you so you fall and sink into it.

You groan and say to yourself, "This cannot get any worse." That's when you look down and notice your hands gripping the plastic breasts of the mannequin.

…_And it just did._

'Why me?' You groan inwardly.

Your manager and coworkers stop their work and rush over to you. Christian quickly enters the store to see to you as well.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Diana asks concerned. Molly and Jennifer lift the mannequin off of you and then help lift you out of the box.

"Yeah, I'm okay." You say once you've been rescued from the traps of the cardboard box.

"How did this happen?" Diana asks

"I accidentally stepped backwards off of the platform and everything went downhill from there." You say sheepishly, making sure you avoid _his _gaze.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you to keep working if you're hurt." Diana rubs your shoulder.

"I'm fine, I promise." You hope your guise of a smile convinces her.

"Okay. You ask Molly or Jennifer if you need extra help." Your coworkers nod and smile at you, agreeing.

"Thanks guys." The three of them smile and resume their work, leaving you with Christian.

"That was some fall, Miss James. Are you alright?" You find the courage to look him in the eye even though all you want to do is shrivel up, find the nearest rock, and stay under it forever. He genuinely looks concerned for your well-being you notice. Why, exactly, you have no idea.

"Yes, I mean, yes sir. I'm fine." You rub your right arm, smiling weakly.

You remember you have a job for a split second. 'Great, let me embarrass myself even more.'

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I forgot to ask you if there was something that I could help you with."

'Wait. What exactly would he want from Victoria's Secret of all places?'

_Maybe he's a cross dresser?_

'Pfft. I doubt that. It's probably a fling of some kind. He's too attractive not to have one.'

_So you do admit you're attracted to him._

'I didn't say that. Not the point.'

_You might want to stop looking like you're having a conversation with yourself._

"Miss James?" Christian snaps you out of your thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you looking for again?" Christian looks at you quizzically.

"I said that I was in town for a meeting and decided to stop in for a few things."

"Oh okay." You smile awkwardly. "What specifically did you want to buy?"

"I was wondering if you had a catalogue that I could peruse." His grey eyes are so smoldering and practically burning into yours. You never imagined that you would see him again, much less at your job, which you still didn't know why he was in here in the first place.

_To see you obviously!_

'I seriously doubt he would travel all of this way to see me.'

"Yes, of course. We have several behind the counter. Follow me." Your voice cracks a little at the end.

'Get ahold of yourself. This is your workplace. Act professional.'

You lead him to the checkout counter, taking extra precaution that you do not fall or slip. Once is more than enough.

'Why does he make me doubt myself so much? I'm glad I decided to look decent today.'

Your hair is up in a bun, a neater one this time. As an employee, you have to wear all black so that you are distinguished from the customers. You're wearing a black short sleeved peplum shirt, black dress pants, and black flats with a gold capped toe.

You finally reach the counter and go behind it, pulling out a spring catalogue from one of the shelves, and bringing it out to show him. Christian leans on the counter to see it better.

"The lingerie sets are on pages twenty through twenty-five." You inform him trying to sound blasé but you end up turning slightly red.

"You said you were in town for business?" You ask, trying not to make the situation more awkward than it already is.

He opens to the catalogue to the correct pages. "Yes, I did Miss J-." You interrupt him before he could finish the rest. "Call me Charlie or Charlotte, but not Miss James."

He eyes you carefully, smirking at your protest. "Yes, I'm in town for a meeting. I'm overseeing a project for one of my investments. I'm just making sure that everything is running smoothly."

'Just what I thought. He's not here to see me at all.' You frown inwardly, slightly hoping that there was some chance that he could be here to see you.

You watch him as his eyes glaze over the photographs of the beautiful models scantily clad in lingerie. You silently wish that you could be half as confident as those girls and half as beautiful so that just maybe, Christian would be somewhat interested in you.

"This one will do." He points to a set of lingerie that looks like this.

You shyly turn the catalogue around so that you can see the order number and write it down. "Will you be ordering this today, Mr. Grey?" He nods, turning the catalogue around so that he can go through the next couple of pages.

"Will this be all?" You ask hoping that he will end this seemingly never ending run of embarrassment.

"I'd like to order at least two more sets." He tells you matter of factly.

'Of course he isn't done.' You sigh.

You get the courage to ask him another question. "Are these for a girlfriend?"

He smirks, keeping his eyes on the women in the book. "No, not exactly."

'Well then who is it for?' You wonder. He would not come into this store unless it was for someone important. No man just walks in here unless he's with his girlfriend or he's getting something for her.

In order to feel like you're doing something productive, you start logging his order into the computer.

"How long have you worked here?" You glance up at him, and see him staring at you, his eyes focusing on yours. You feel your legs get weak. You feel the butterflies rise in your stomach and are perplexed at the feeling. He makes you feel like a teenager whose finally talking to her crush for the first time.

"Four years." You stammer slightly. Taking your eyes away from his and concentrating on your task.

He turns his eyes back to the catalogue and finds another set, turning the book around for you to see.

"This one." He points to this set.

'He's got good taste. Whoever this woman is very lucky.'

You nod, taking note of the order number, and start to log that information in the computer.

"You said you'd like one more right?" He nods and returns his attention to the catalogue.

"Is your lady friend looking for anything in particular?" You courageously ask, feeling your fingers tremble as you type.

"I'm not sure. I want it to be a surprise so I didn't ask." He runs his index finger across the different pictures as he turns the pages.

"Oh okay." You look around the store to see if anyone else is finding this as weird as you find it to be. No one is paying any attention to you behind the counter or Christian in front of it.

'Yep, it's just me making the situation worse than it has to be.'

"And this one." You attention returns to Christian as he points to another set.

Once again, you put in the order number. You remember to tell him about the sale the store is having. "If you buy three sets of lingerie, you get the fourth one free."

"Is that so?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks at you. You nod sheepishly in response.

"Why don't you pick the last one for me? A woman's touch is always appreciated. I'm sure she'd like whatever you pick." You turn red again, surprised that he would ask for your opinion.

He turns the catalogue around and you look through pictures, your eyes immediately focusing one particular photo.

"I think that she'd like this one." You point to the picture. In the midst of turning around the catalogue so that he can see it, his hand brushes against yours and you quickly feel a spark of electricity running through your veins.

"Sorry." You mutter, pulling your hand away in a hurry.

"No need to apologize, Miss James." He smirks and looks down at what you've chosen.

'Why does he make me feel like this? I cannot get a grip on my emotions.'

This is what you picked.

He immediately smiles and bites his lip a little which makes you want to melt right then and there.

"You have very good taste, Miss James. I think she'll approve." He smirks.

"Thanks." You smile feeling the color creep back into your cheeks. 'Could you please get yourself together Charlie? Do not let him intimidate you in your own environment.'

You log the last order in and ask him, "What size does she wear?"

He pauses a moment, looking you over which makes you slightly uncomfortable. 'What is he doing?'

"She's about your size so enter in whatever size you are."

You nod nervously and enter your size into the computer. "Is there anything else that you need before I complete your order?"

He shakes his head no, keeping his eyes focused on your eyes.

"Okay." You ask him for the shipping address and he tells you the information. As you type it in, he asks you how the article is coming.

"It's finished actually. I didn't write it though, Sarah did. It was her story originally and she was upset that she couldn't do the interview. She's very proud of what she was able to put together." You answer honestly and without feeling like you were going to melt like chocolate in the sun under his gaze.

"Her only problem is that she doesn't have any photographs of you."

He looks confused. "What kind of photographs is she talking about?"

You brow furrows in confusion. "I'm not too sure, actually."

He sighs. "I should be around tomorrow if that's of any help."

"That would be great!" Your voice goes embarrassingly high. Sarah mentioned to you on Thursday that she wishes that she had pictures of Christian which would make the article perfect.

_Another excuse to see him._

You can't lie to yourself. You are excited about that prospect.

"Sarah would be more than happy. We just have to find a photographer." You grin at him widely.

He looks at you, as though he were about to say something, but doesn't. It's like he's lost or something. Lost for words maybe?

He regains his composure and reaches in to his pocket, pulling out a business card. "My number is on this card. Let me know your decision before ten in the morning."

"Great!" You take the card happily from him.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere you hear your name being yelled.

"Charlotte!"

You look up from behind the counter to see Patrick, your boss Diana's younger brother. He is home from NYU and stopped by to see his sister and you. You met Patrick when you started to work at VS and he's become a brother to you.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, could you excuse me for a second?" You ask politely, moving from behind the counter to greet your good friend.

"Charlie! It's so good to see you!" Patrick wraps his arms around you, lifting you and spinning you around. You hold on to his neck tightly so that you don't slip out of his grip.

"Patrick! I've missed you! How have you been?" You beam brightly at him. He's matured ever since you've known him, becoming more handsome and rugged by the year. Once again, you have no attraction towards him, which he understands. Besides, dating your boss's brother could turn out messy, right?

"I've been good. I've missed you too. You look great by the way!" He examines you with one arm around your shoulder, looking you up and down, grinning. He has always been the flirty type so you don't take offense to it.

You look back in Christian's direction and his grey eyes meet yours instantly, watching you like an eagle waiting to descend on its prey. He doesn't seem so friendly anymore and has instead taken on an aura of aloofness.

'Great. I do not need him upset with me now that's he's agreed to do the photo shoot.'

"Hey, Patrick, I was actually checking out a customer. You should come with me to say hello."

You lead him, with your hand in his, over to where Christian is standing by the register. Christian's eyes shoot down to your hand in Patrick's and when you notice this, you immediately let go of his hand.

'Awkward turtle anyone?' You inwardly groan.

"Patrick, meet Christian Grey. Mr. Grey, this is my friend Patrick Smith. His sister is my boss."

_Keep talking! You don't want him to think this is your boyfriend!_

"Patrick and I have been friends ever since I've worked here. He's home from NYU where he studies film."

"Mr. Smith." Christian extends his hand for a handshake. You can't exactly read his expression.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey." Patrick returns the handshake. "Hold up, now I know why your name is so familiar. You're the head of Grey Enterprises, aren't you?" Patrick is completely smitten with the fact that he is meeting _the _Christian Grey.

Christian smiles at him, but it somehow doesn't feel genuine.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, umm, your purchase, sir. I'll talk to you later Charlie." Patrick smiles and leans down to kiss your cheek, much to your embarrassment, in front of Christian.

You watch as Patrick walks away to find his sister.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, let's check you out." You resume your post behind the counter and computing the total.

"Okay, that will be sixty dollars and fifteen cents please." His glare makes you feel extremely nervous, especially considering all that has happened a few moments ago.

You take his credit card and slide it through the machine. The receipt prints a few seconds later and you tear it off, handing both the receipt and card to him. "Your things should arrive within three to five business days."

"Thank you Charlotte." Your name rolls off of his tongue smoothly and he once again manages to make you feel weak in the knees. You feel shivers run down your spine.

"Remember to call me if you want to do the photo shoot." He reminds you and you nod, smiling happily.

"Okay, good. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He says and turns to leave when he turns around to say one more thing.

"By the way, Charlotte, I must say that I'm very glad that Miss Winston could not do the interview." He smiles and strides eloquently out of the store, catching a few glances of the women shopping.

You stare at his back as he leaves, feeling all sorts of emotions rise to the surface at once, namely lust and a very strong magnetic attraction.

_Admit it. You like him. _

'Okay, fine. I do.' You give in to your conscience, knowing that it's right. You cannot pretend that you feel nothing for this man any longer. He makes your hairs stand on edge whenever you're near him and you always feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach. You actually find him extremely attractive, yet you know a relationship between the two of you would probably never happen.

You would just have to admire him from afar, like most women did. There's nothing wrong with that, especially when you could do all the admiring you wanted tomorrow. You get excited, anticipating the idea.

'I'm glad that Miss Winston couldn't do the interview either, Mr. Grey.' You smirk inwardly.

AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to comment if you can. I appreciate it. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
